Mine and Yours
by DirtyRottenWriter
Summary: He can't stop himself, and he's past feeling guilty. But he's too tightly-wound for someone who's regularly living their darkest, greediest wishes. And for some gorram reason, he can't stop asking her stuff. VERY smutty. Sort of BDSM. Review please.


Jayne was quite comfortable in his situation in Serenity, and he knew how much of that was dependant on him staying exactly as he was, no more, no less, even though it may rub on some folks the wrong way.

And now all of that was going to hell cause of a ruttin' brawl.

He had not known his crotch was that sensitive to being rubbed by a girl's backside.

And she was a girl. Couldn't call her nothing else. She may have the smarts on everyone and be a ruttin genius, but there could be no doubt about her being a bitty thing that should have been nothing but an annoyance.

Jayne lay in his bunk, thinking on her. She _was _an annoyance. She should be nothing and instead she was constantly in his brain. Being around her was hard enough. Jayne had started slouching a lot. He would have taken to wearing bigger pants but they didn't come any bigger than what he already had.

He imagined her. Small breasts, that ridiculous pout, legs apart so he could see his fill of her cunt, on her knees her throat taking all of him. Sure, she wouldn't do it by herself, though she wanted to. He'd grab her hair and _make_ her head go up and down on his cock. Taking it all in. All of it. And when he was ready to come, he'd take it out and spill all over her breasts. He'd make her lick all of him off her sexy little body. Punish her for torturing him with her ass, rubbing all over his crotch in that bar. She should have known better. Sure, it was during a fight, and maybe she didn't have space, but she woke him, she should get her just desserts.

Jayne was getting harder, but he didn't stop thinking about her. He didn't even need to touch himself, he would just think about her, and he's burst, like a ruttin teenager.

He would put her on her hands and knees, legs still wide apart; juicy, slick cunt, open for his viewing. He'd finger fuck her, while biting _down_ on her clit, and just before she came, he'd remove his fingers and his tongue. She would _scream_ with frustration, like he did in his head, every time she appeared on the ship, wearing something that over time gave him a clear idea of what her 18 year old body would look like, naked. He would rub his cock all over the dripping wetness pouring down the insides of her thighs, hands holding her girl hips in place.

Jayne came. Again and again he came at the thought of violating River Tam in all the ways god intended and more.

As he cleaned up, Jayne wondered how long this could go on. She probably knew. She smirked at him when he looked at her. Few things stopped Jayne from finding her alone and fucking her into oblivion till she begged for more. Her age was one. Though being forty three, most of his whores were younger than him, none were 18 and even if they ever had been, they were definitely not protected, core-bred princesses. And they were never virgins.

He knew there was no way she had had sex. There had been no opportunities for her. Had there been even in a hint of one in the past 2 months, Jayne was pretty sure he would have beaten the concerned men to death.

That was the scary part of this. While he had never fantasized so constantly and exclusively about someone, he _had_ fantasized about women before. But never had he savored the thought of being the first man to fuck a girl, and never had he ever seen so much red at the thought of the girl being with anyone else. Jealousy for a woman was unfamiliar. He felt rage every time he thought of any man even touching her. When she walked around in markets, and people brushed against her, he wanted to throw people away, and then go claim her so everyone knew to stay away.

And she knew. Gorram girl could literally read his mind, and she knew every thought that went on in his head. And she'd look at him with a tiny smirk as if trying to tell him he was never going to get it.

"Fuck." Jayne got up. He wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon – might as well take a walk and grab a bite to eat.

There were sounds coming from the kitchen. It was probably Kaylee. He didn't feel like listening to her cheery talk, so he waited and peered in.

It wasn't Kaylee.

River Tam had nothing but a loose white dress on. He knew she had nothing on because one breast was peeking out, and her fingers were picking at the dark nipple. That was one thing he hadn't been able to note. He didn't know what color her nipples would be. And he couldn't remember from when he had seen them, along with everyone else, all those years ago. He had imagined it would be pink. But it was nearly brown it was so dark. Not entirely hard, but not relaxed either. She had stopped fiddling with it, and was obviously concentrating on the activities of her other hand, fingers going in and out of her pussy, the heel of her palm rubbing her swollen clit, eyes closed, and wet mouth open. She was lying on the galley table, her cunt to him.

Her moan brought him out of his paralysis. He was harder than he had ever been, and as soon as he saw her he knew it was over. There was no way he'd be able to stop. Her moan caught his attention though. Who was she thinking about? He'd helped himself enough to know that even if it was just to pass time, there was always someone. And to think what was in the girl's mind snapped Jayne's mind.

He walked to her, unzipping himself on the way, so his erection stuck out, huge with lust and fury. Grabbing her arm, he brought her up swiftly, and with his other hand caught hold of her ass, brought it up, and with a growl, thrust inside her to his balls. It was done in a second. She gave a scream; she may have been able to stop him had her mind not been so occupied.

She was looking at this monster that Jayne had become, angry at the interruption. Eyes wide and pupils dilated, obviously crazed with lust, and anger like she's never seen before rampant on his face. She tried to move away, but it only caused friction inside her cunt, and she groaned.

He ground his teeth. "Who you thinking about, eh?"

"Not information for Jayne. Only the girl's business." She looked angry and scared. Her mind and body were not at their most astute state. The lust and now, the 7 inch length of angry Jayne cock was slowing her down.

Jayne growled out loud. She was the wettest, tightest cunt he's ever had, and he was making a lot of effort to not fuck her so hard she would be unable to walk. "It is my gorram business, ya slut. Ya belong to me," he slipped his cock out almost entirely and thrust in, again and again.

River's eyes glazed over, but she wasn't giving in.

"She belongs to no one – AH!"

Jayne stopped. "Ya like that?" He rotated his hips, and ripped off her dress.

She whimpered. Silently begging him for more.

"Ya aint getting anything till ya scream fer good ol' Jayne." He was increasing the pace of his thrusts again, but it was still very slow. He was torturing her.

"Beg for it. Scream for it, girly or you aint gettin' nothin'"

She gave in. "Please! Please…"

"Please what?" He had stopped moving altogether.

"Please fuck her! Harder, faster, fuck her!" she was screaming.

"Scream my name while ya beg." Jayne demanded as he started rotating his hips very slowly again. "Scream it!" He was angry as he had ever been. The girl had no business thinking about other men. She was his. He was finally admitting it. He didn't know if there were feelings of any sort involved, but he wanted her and nobody else for his cock to sink into, and he wont let anyone else have her. She belonged to him, and if any man tried to touch her, he's take her away and fuck her again till she couldn't say no to him.

"Jayne, please, Jayne, fuck her. Please fuck her hard."

"Say ya belong ta me, then we'll see what we can do for your tight little cunt." He was rotating his hips a little faster, and River had given in. She didn't care anymore. She would die if he didn't go on.

"She belongs to Jayne…" she screamed as he slowly increased his speed.

"Only ta me, ya wont be thinking on nobody else."

"She's Jayne's, only Jayne's, she belongs to him. Please Jayne, harder, please…" she was nearly crying.

"Scream my name while I fuck ya, girly. I wanna hear ya scream."

He stopped for a second, and then he thrust further into her than he had into any woman. He stopped thinking then. He thrust harder and harder. Her cunt was tighter than anything, and dripping onto his cock, her clit was rubbing against him, his cock in her, deep, deep. He brought her up off the table, and saw her breasts bouncing, her brown nipples going up and down. They were not tight enough. He bent his head and bit hard down on one.

"Jayne, Jayne, Jayne.." River kept screaming….

He was thrusting into her like a train, bruising her inner thighs and her labia, she was screaming in pain and pleasure as he hurt her more and more with his violent thrusts. He came inside her slick little girl cunt while still thrusting. And as she came, she screamed his name.

Before she could recover, he grabbed her waist and turned her around so that her limp legs were hanging beside the table, and she was on her stomach. Pushing her down between the shoulder blades, he thrust into her tight little virgin _pi gu_.

She screamed. She had never been touched there. It was painful, and Jayne was counting on that.

He thrust into her harder, her cunt-juice on his cock making the tiny passage slick. She could not get up. As painful as it was, she was also losing herself in the pleasure.

"This is fer yer little smirks, girly. Yer gonna be punished for em' now that yer mine."

River started screaming into the galley. He could have given her more by rubbing her clit, but he wouldn't.

"Yer gonna take it in yer ass and everywhere else I give it ta ya."

"Yes Jayne, please…. "

"Please what River?"

His pace had slowed down.

"Harder Jayne, please.."

"Harder where?"

"Harder in her asshole. Jayne in her asshole, fucking… rutting…"

Jayne couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust harder and harder into her tight little channel. It was not so lubricated anymore, and he lost his head. He spanked her ass like there was no tomorrow, thrusting into her painfully, again and again, roaring, while she screamed his name into the night, as they came together.

She was limp. Her strength and agility was gone, at least for the moment. He turned her around so she was facing him.

"Yer mine"

She frowned, but he thrust his fingers into her cunt, and gave her a warning grunt.

She sighed and lowered her eyes.

"Ya better get used to it."

He got off her, waiting for her to get up. As soon as she was on her feet she realized that she actually could not walk without pain.

He smirked and picked her up, facing him.

"Ya try to get away from me, I'll make it worse."

She bit her lip and he groaned at the sight, getting harder. He had been fantasizing about fucking her for so long, his cock seemed to be relentless. He still hadn't simmered down despite two rounds. He adjusted her ass and thrust into her now not so wet cunt, and she screamed.

He walked them to the door of his bunk, smirking. Thank god for the sound proofing Kaylee insisted on doing on the bunks.

His bunk being his sanctuary, Jayne should have lost it once he got in, River still wrapped around him like a glove two sizes too small. And he did. He could only lean her against the ladder before going at it again. This time, however, he wasn't crazed anymore.

The months of frustration had worn off a little, so instead of looking at the world, and more importantly, _her_, through a haze of angry red was no longer an option. Jayne tried to find anger again, but couldn't quite manage it. He was looking at River, beautiful and annoying and smart, and he no longer had the excuse of being mindless.

He was thrusting into her, her neck stretched out before him, her eyes rolling around in pleasure, as she looked at the ceiling. Jayne had no control over his hands as he caught hold of her head and brought her face down, eyes level with his so she couldn't look away. _He _couldn't look away. He was fucking her, River Tam, and he could only think about kissing her while still inside her.

Her eyes widened at his thought, and he panicked. She might stop him. Before that happened, he forgot everything he said about not kissing them on the mouth, and slammed his lips against hers.

He hadn't kissed in a long time, so he didn't know if he was doing it right. She was trying to stop him even as she made little moans as he thrust into her cunt. Jayne pulled her head towards himself more, and inexpertly but savagely pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she came once again, but not Jayne. He needed more. He examined her mouth with the kind of passion and curiosity that he hadn't felt since before he could remember.

The moment she met his tongue with an answering move of hers, Jayne lost it again. He thrust harder and harder into her, the new position letting him farther into her, all the while still kissing her. She was moaning into his mouth so he could feel her little sounds in his throat as he came, still thrusting. He was still coming, growling fiercely, when he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, their foreheads touching, and spent himself fully inside her.

He couldn't stop looking at her. He felt the crazy urge to grin, but knew it was a silly notion, so stopped himself. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he wasn't letting her go. Angry he may have been, but Jayne meant what he said.

He withdrew from her and they stood apart. Her in the dress that was torn down the middle so it looked like a strange coat, him with his pants down past his buttocks and his penis still somewhat erect. He didn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was embarrassing. The only good part was that she was also looking at him.

He was still holding the back of her head, when he sort of snapped out of it. Immediately, so did she. She turned towards his bunk and went to the washing area, presumably to clean herself up. Though she hadn't bled, Jayne had not been expecting her to. With the years of that stretching dance she did, she no doubt had no reason to be retaining any physical sign of her virginity.

He followed her for some reason and stood near her as she washed her hands and face. He watched her as he took off his pants. He had no doubt that he wanted her still, but the bits of conscience that had stopped him for the past months, the voice that said "she's a teenager, and a virgin", and "you're no good for her" was resurfacing.

When she was finished, he went to the mirror, and as he washed his face, he saw what happened to him. He was looking at a scared man. The only thing Jayne had been afraid of before was Reavers, and now he was afraid not of the physical prowess of the only person who could kill them in combat, but of what that person was doing to his head. He had to snap out of it, or stop being such a sissy chump. Since snapping out of it seemed to not be an option, Jayne turned around sharply, ready to say what he had to.

She was sitting on his bed, completely naked. Her torn up dress hung on the only chair in the room. Jayne was getting irritated with himself.

"I aint taking back what I said. Yer mine. I aint letting you go nowhere."

"She never disagreed." She had a slight smile on her face. It was almost like the smirks she used to give him. Like she was laughing at him. Jayne was starting to see red again.

"Well, she.." he sputtered angrily. She raised her eyebrows. Jayne walked up to her, nudging her legs apart with his legs, and using one hand to bring her head towards him, started stroking her pussy with his fingers as he kissed her again. Immediately, he stopped being angry. The world started making sense and he was able to say what he wanted.

"What're you smilin' like that fer?" he growled at her as he continued to massage her pussy.

She couldn't think while he did that and he knew it.

"She…" she stopped and moaned, trying not to reply. He pinched her clit, and she gave a loud groan and continued, "She likes belonging to Jayne. It amuses her that he is possessive."

Jayne stopped touching her at that. Her eyes stopped swiveling, and she was looking at him like she was caught while stealing.

"Say yer mine, then. When I'm not touching ya into honesty, say it."

She hesitated.

"What's wrong? Got no guts while yeh got yer head?"

"She has courage in plenty. He knows she is his in copulation, so she feels no need to further swell his head."

Jayne was getting angrier. He caught hold of her head again, with both hands. "Say it."

"Why?"

He kept looking at her, angry because she wouldn't say it without his hands on her body. Angry with himself because he couldn't think of a reason for wanting to hear her say it. _Screw this_, he thought. He brought his lips back down on her and picked her up so he could climb onto the bed with her beside him. She was his, whether she wanted to say it or not. He didn't know what any of this meant, but he wasn't letting her get away with anything after this.

He bit his way down her jaw, neck, and got to her breasts. Her nipples still fascinated him. They were larger than what he had thought they would be, and darker. Their brownish tinge tempted him and he bit down _hard_ on one, while kneading the tip of the other with his finger and thumb.

Her moan put the first one in his mind; when he caught her moaning on the galley table. The thought of her thinking about anyone else still got him seeing red.

"Who were ya thinkin' on in the kitchen, ya little slut?" he demanded, and before she had time to think, bit down hard on her nipple, while pinching her clit. She couldn't think of a lie and he knew it.

"Jayne. She was thinking of Jayne. He was fantasizing about her, and she was overcome. Had to satiate herself while she was in the kitchen."

Jayne stopped touching her and pushed himself up, even though his balls protested. He looked down at her. That's why she had been smiling. She was his even before he fucked her into oblivion, and his need to hear her say it would be ironic. River looked like she deeply regretted saying anything.

Jayne was puzzled. She looked sad, and then she started to try and push him off her. He panicked. A second more and her government training would kick in, and he'd end up on the floor. He did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her again, while at the same time, shoved his erection into her pussy again. They both groaned.

God, she was still so tight. He stopped kissing her.

"River, look at me." She had her eyes shut, and he rubbed his hands along her face. "Look at me."

She opened his eyes, and he started thrusting into her hard, but at a slow pace. "It's me. Watch me while I fuck ya. Lemme see ya know its me, while I take what's mine." Even as he possessed her, something in him was snapping while looking into her eyes.

"River!" he groaned her name out as he started rutting into her faster, this time without a shred of control in him.

"Say my name, River. Yer mine, say my name. Say it's me ruttin' in ya, and ya wont be takin' no one else." She didn't say anything as she gasped in pleasure. "God, River, don't ya torture me like this. I'll make ya regret it, girl. Say you're mine forever. Say it." He was very near spilling inside her again.

"Jayne!" she whispered, looking at him like she was trying to see his soul, and he spent himself, his hot cum inside her tight little cunt, groaning her name into the silent ship.

Jayne didn't know what was wrong with him. He had been rutting since he was 15 and never had he enjoyed a good fuck and ended up feeling frustrated directly afterward. Since they started having sex, Jayne's conscience had picked up again for a while, but it stopped when it realized that the damage was done. So that wasn't it.

He was going out of control with want. He had never had this problem before. The more he fucked River, the more he wanted to fuck her. Ideally, he should have stopped feeling so damn horny after fucking her about 15 times (a feat they accomplished in less than 2 days - River had an appetite for sex that nearly rivaled his), not to mention the number of times he had come while not inside her, spilling in her face, her back, her breasts, her thighs; or the times he made her come without fucking her. But his need for her was as strong as before.

He had caught her the day before as she was dancing in the cargo bay. He needed her and the fact that the entire ship was awake, or that she might be needed as the pilot didn't matter to him. He had slammed her into the wall with the hidden compartment, and had thrust into her without warning, kissing her so her screams wont be heard. She had been tight, oh dear god, so tight, and she wasn't fully wet, so it had been painful for both of them, but he couldn't stop. A few thrusts and she was getting wetter, but still screaming into his mouth in pleasure-pain.

He had spent himself in record time, harder than he ever had before, but still wanting her. He'd pulled out of her and pried open the secret compartment on the side, pushing her inside. He's crawled in after her despite it being such a tight fit, pausing only to place the door back on before climbing on her back, and shoving his erection, lubed by her cunt-juice, into her ass. He had had to cover her mouth with his hand to stop her moans from reaching anyone; and hadn't been able to stop from fondling her nipples through her dress, and pinching her clit. She had screamed as she came directly after him.

He had chafed himself during that round, as he discovered later. But he couldn't stop. When he barged into her that night, he had made her suck his cock, and spilt into her mouth so she could swallow it all. The next part was what worried him. He hadn't been able to help himself.

He had pleasured her in every way he knew how, and had for some godforsaken reason, asked her questions the entire time, knowing he would get an honest reply while her super brain was all muddled up and gooey. He had asked her if she liked being with him (yes), if she didn't like the violent sex he put her through (no, please going), had she ever kissed anyone before (yes, before the academy. Jayne had erupted with rage and spanked her till her bottom was red, her cunt dripping, all the while demanding she say she belonged to him, which she readily did). He had done this strange, sick, routine since they started rutting, and for some reason he couldn't stop.

They talked after, but only about everyday things – what they had for dinner, what she thought about Mal's latest plan (they always had a good laugh about that), what he thought about Simon's latest word vomit (she was surprisingly humorous about that too, calling him a boob), how much cash they thought was going to come in. But if the conversation drifted into anything personal, like what she thought about Jayne, about their … whatever it was, she would make comments that were substitutes for conversation. Jayne may not be as smart as her, but he could see past that little deception. So he made her talk as he used his fingers and tongue and teeth on her.

He knew it was unfair, but he needed to hear it for some reason. He wanted to hear her say that she was his, and she wouldn't let anyone else touch her, and he needed to hear her say his name, every single time.

And yet, for some reason, though he should be in a worry-free state after, he was frustrated and angry as soon as she left his bunk, or as soon as she pulled down her skirts and walked away after a clandestine quickie. He wanted to grab her and keep her where she was, and not listen to or think about anyone else. But that was stupid because he knew that as soon as anyone knew, he would be spaced, probably after her brother gave him some real painful medication.

The crew had started noticing how pissed he was. They kept away from him largely. They also noticed his meanness was directed at inanimate objects and nothing in particular half the time, and River in particular the other half. Mal shouted at him for smacking her hand away rather hard, and glowering at her when she tried to steal his roll at dinner; Kaylee and Inara got pissed when he mentioned that River wasn't ever going to catch anyone's eye no matter what they did with her hair and face. Simon had given up on Jayne being civil and so wasn't surprised at anything anymore.

And through all this, River had no reaction to his jibes and smacks. She got off when he took her every way he could, and he knew she liked it when he tortured her by leaving her on the brink of orgasm, or when he smacked her ass.

Jayne entered the infirmary warily. Simon looked up and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Do you want something Jayne?"

"Err.. yeah, I got a problem."

"Well sit down and tell me, then"

Jayne sat gingerly on the bed and shrugged.

"I'm angry, and … frustrated, an' I got no reason to be."

"Oh." Simon seemed confused. "Well, I can't really do anything about that…"

"Listen, there's gotta be something wrong in ma body. No other explanation."

"Maybe you're just … I don't know.." Simon cleared his throat. He wasn't used to talking to Jayne when he wasn't insulting him. "Maybe you're… dissatisfied… Are you … angry about the pay or something? Maybe you're not getting everything you want?"

"I'm getting' ruttin' _everything_ I want. Every day, all the time, what I want, I got. I'm ill or somethin' Doc."

"Really, you're getting everything?" Simon had never heard Jayne act satisfied with what he had.

"Yea, are ya gonna gimme something now?"

"Umm… no."

Jayne stood up, angrier now. "An' why not?"

"Because Jayne, I'll need to do a check-up first."

"Oh."

Simon did a regular check up. He seemed to be fine physically. Maybe a bit drawn out, a bit thinner than usual. But then Simon had noticed that Jayne was eating a little less and working out a lot more.

"Jayne, I can't give you anything" Simon said as he finished.

"Gorram hell Doc, why not?"

"Because honestly, everything seems to be working fine. You're in top physical shape. You're near forty and you have the body and health of a man in his twenties. I'd be giving you a drug problem if I gave you anything."

"Fuck."

"You know, I hate to suggest this, but maybe you need sex. Maybe that's why you're frustrated. Did you leave the ship last time we docked."

To Simon's shock, Jayne had a very distinct blush creeping up his face.

"I got off Doc, trust me, I got enough trim when we docked." At least half of that was true. He hadn't gone off ship but he had fucked with River almost the entire time. Inara had left River to herself for the most part, and Jayne had snuck back in the ship 10 minutes after leaving.

"Ok… then Jayne, you really need to talk to someone else."

"Ya mean like them head doctors? No way."

"They do help, you know. Of course, its hard to find one in the black, but if you want…"

"What?"

"Well, River knows everything about everything, and despite you being an asshole to her I may be…"

"No fuckin' way, Doc, That's a _go se _idea an' if ya don't see it, I dunno how yer so smart. Crazy won't be lookin into my head."

Simon sighed. "Jayne, Crazy is already looking into your head. She's looked into everyone's head." Jayne opened his mouth to protest. "But fine, if that's not an option. You could talk to Inara."

"'Nara?"

"Yes. Part of her training is counseling. Even if its not related to sex, she probably can help you, you know."

"Huh."

Jayne went to Inara the next day.

She was surprisingly welcoming as she sat at the galley table and sipped tea.

"Simon told me," she explained.

"Oh." Jayne sat down, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't know how to begin.

"Just tell me when you're the angriest"

"Right after-" he stopped.

"Right after what?"

"Right after I…" he decided to stick to the truth as much as possible. "Right after I'm done with maself, an I realize…"

"Realize what?"

"I guess I realize I'm alone."

Inara almost smiled. She had wondered…

"And during… you don't think you're alone?"

"Come on 'Nara, ya know everyone thinks of someone, even for a second."

"Yes… and who do you think of?" Inara suspected she already knew the answer. Jayne was sometimes very pre-pubescent in his reactions…

"Nobody in particular."

Inara sighed. She knew if she beat around the bush with Jayne, he'd either get frustrated and leave, stop paying attention midway, or go into utter denial.

"Jayne, I'm just going to tell you what I think, ok?"

Jayne looked suspicious. "All right."

"I think you think of someone in particular while you "help yourself", and I think you miss her when you find yourself alone. You may consider that maybe you want more… You may consider telling her."

Jayne opened his mouth in protest, but Inara interrupted him.

"Don't make excuses. I'm not telling anyone."

Inara finished her tea and left. Jayne frowned.

That night, he watched as River rode him. Sometimes he let her be on top. He loved the view. She squealed as he pinched her bouncing nipples and rotated them. As she got wetter around him, he grabbed hold of her waist and slammed her down again and again on his erection. She was screaming the entire time. Then as she rotated her hips again, he pressed her clit with his thumb.

"Look down. See that, girly."

She looked at where their bodies were joining, and he massaged her clit again. She screamed out.

"Tha's right, River. This is all mine, ya hear."

He bucked his hips into her, at the same time, slamming her down on him. She came undone, her body stretching, and he spurt his cum inside her, lasting longer than he ever had.

As she climbed off him, and fell exhausted, beside him, he looked at her with a frown. Suddenly he was angry even before she left.

"What's wrong with ya? Are ya even a girl"

She turned around to face him, her face puzzled. "She doesn't understand."

"There ya go again. I's not 'she', I's 'I', and I just fucked _you_, I dint fuck no 'she'."

"Ok, _I_ don't understand."

Jayne groaned. What would Inara say if he told her that whenever he tried talking she tried to leave and the only way to make her stay was sex. But he wasn't going to stop this time.

Before she could wrap her mind around what he was thinking, he had her handcuffed to the welded iron railing at the head of his bunk. She widened her eyes in panic. And so she couldn't pull any of her fancy gymnastics, he had parted her legs and settled down his torso between then, so she knew he could fuck her in a millisecond if he wanted.

"Yer gonna gimme some answers without me pleasurin' ya."

"Jayne, no." She actually looked angry.

"Yes."

She looked at him, and suddenly she seemed to quit.

"What does he want to know?"

Jayne stopped. He hadn't thought about that. He didn't know what he wanted her to say that she hadn't said while fucking. Then he realized. He wanted her to say those things without him making her. He wanted her to say them to him while they talked and she wasn't being pleasure/pained into saying them.

"You know what I want." He knew she was reading him.

"Why Jayne? What will he get out of the girl saying anything."

"I dunno. I want to hear it when yer not … muddled. I wanna hear ya say it when ya got yer mind on ya."

She struggled against her handcuffs. It was no use. She looked scared, and about ready to cry. He'd only seen her like this that first night, when he got her to tell him she was thinking on him when she touched herself.

"Why does he want this?" she pleaded. "He has her in bed. She does everything he wants. She likes everything he likes. He should leave her alone."

Jayne caught hold of her jaw and kissed her.

"I'm not leavin' ya alone. Yer mine, an you'll do what I want ya ta do."

She had tears in her eyes now. He didn't get it. He had damn near raped her, and hit her, and she seemed to love that. But a few questions and she had tears in her eyes. Tears he hated cause to be honest, he liked her so much better when she's happy. When she'd smile after sex. But he needed this.

The tears had started falling down the side of her face.

"Why does he do this to her?"

Jayne was starting to get frustrated.

"Why? Cause you _know_. You know what I think about this, every second. You know I gotta have you around me. You know I cant do nothin' without knowin yer gonna be in ma arms and ma bed, and wrapped around me soon. You know. You know what I'm thinkin'. Ya know how I don't like no one else. You get ta know it all while you keep quite."

Jayne stopped himself from saying anything more. "Now say it."

"No."

"Fuck you, ya little no good piece of ass."

He couldn't stop himself. He pushed his cock into her tight little cunt, holding her head so she couldn't look away, willing himself to see everything he wanted to see in her eyes. He kissed her, and came into her. This was the shortest he's ever lasted. She wasn't even started yet.

He was still inside her. "River, ya gotta tell me. I'm not gonna take it easy no more. Ya don't wanna know what I'm gonna do to get ya ta say what I want." He slipped out of her.

She looked angry. "What will he do? Torture her? Doesn't he know she likes everything he does to her? And why does he kiss her? Every time he kisses her, when he never does anyone else."

"Yer mine, tha's why. Ya know everythin, yer just a selfish little cunt fer not sayin' nothin' I wanna hear."

"Why should she say anything when he wont?" she asked the question that was the basis for all insecurities.

"Why ya gotta hear me? Ya know already." He looked at her angrily.

"He makes that an excuse for not expressing feelings. Just because the girl has the ability to read minds he refuses to admit feelings or thoughts to her and to himself. Then he wants the girl to say everything he wants to hear."

"You know already." He insisted.

She almost smiled through her anger and despair. "Then he should have no issue with saying the things he thinks so reluctantly so she can hear with her ears, not her mind. Then she'll admit to whatever he wants. But he wants to have his cake and eat it too."

Jayne frowned. He didn't want to. He realized she was right. Because he knew that she knew, he had assumed he could avoid saying them out loud. Then he could pretend that he didn't want her all the time. That he didn't want to tell the crew so they could stop sneaking around and instead, go to his bunk anytime, and talk anytime. He wanted her to say it all so he could pretend everything he wanted was her idea.

He knew he was being an idiot. He had a thousand opportunities. He could've told her when he found her talking to some _hun dan_ in a bar with her eyes shining, instead he just grabbed her arm and led her away to fuck her, making her say she was his over and over again, as he tried to banish thoughts of and touches from any other man from her mind by rubbing every inch of her. He could have told her when she wore a mildly skimpy outfit one day and she had received a few looks at a market. Instead, he had grabbed her again, taken her behind a building somewhere and fucked her senseless, all the while kneading all of her, making her say that every inch of her belonged to him alone, and for his pleasure alone. When Mal kissed her on the forehead, instead of punching out Mal, and then kissing her in front of everybody so they could know, he had lost his temper that night, taken her out of her room, and made her watch him as he fucked her in the hallway in front of Mal's bunk, where anyone could see if they came out of their bunks.

Jayne gave up then.

"Fine, ya know what girly, here goes. I want ya ta be mine, and mine alone. I wanna tell everyone that yer my girl and I don't want anyone else touchin ya. I dunno if this is love or anything like that but I don't want nobody else. I want only you. I havn't being going to no cathouse cause I don't wanna be fucking no one but you. I wanna talk ta ya anytime I want and make ya laugh and have ya make me laugh. I wanna spend all my time with ya. Ya can read or draw or dance, I just wanna be 'round. I want ya. In every way."

She was smiling by the end.

"Well- ya got anything to say ta me?" he was nervous. He didn't know what to expect.

"She likes spending time with him. She would like to spend more time with him – even all her time. She loves what he does to her body, and she belongs to him. In every way. If he belongs to her."

Jayne looked at her. He remembered the last time he'd had weed. He felt like that now. Mindless and ecstatic at the same time. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him after a lifetime. Or a few months. From around the time he had felt a rounded bottom on his crotch for the first time.

"Ya know it girly." He grinned.

He entered her in one swift thrust, but did not move after that.

"Scream for it, little slut."

She was already moaning his name, pleading for him to go on.

He grabbed her legs and raised them up above both their heads. As he started moving slowly, he bit down on the backs of her thighs, and she screamed louder.

"Please Jayne, fuck her. Mark her with his teeth. Claim her. Pound into her so she feels him in her throat. Fuck her harder Jayne, please, please…"

"Scream louder ya horny lil' slut." He growled as he increased his pace. "Yer gonna be calling me Master Jayne, cuz yer my lil' slave now."

"Yes Master Jayne, she's your slave, Master. Please, please, please, she'll do anything for her Master Jayne, fuck her harder." She was going crazy with his slow pace.

He parted her legs further even as they were stretched straight out above her, and slipped out of her cunt. She screamed in frustration. He shoved three of his fingers into her instead, at the same time thrusting his cock into her asshole, and she screamed, this time in pleasure-pain. She was still on her back, so her ass and cunt were tighter than they had ever been. He bit down on her nipple visible through her raised, parted legs.

"Yer gonna be a good little slave girl slut an' scream fer yer Master Jayne throughout this, ya hear?"

"Oh gods yes, Master Jayne.."

With that Jayne started thrusting into her asshole at the same time, working his hand in her cunt and biting her hard on her nipples and her raised thighs.

"Who's yer Master, slave?"

"Master Jayne!"

"Scream what ya want now, ya greedy lil' cunt."

"Master Jayne, fuck her harder, please, shove everything inside her every hole Master Jayne. Let her prove her worth, Master Jayne. Fuck her…"

"An' where is the lil' slut being rutted in? Does the lil' slave slut's tight little ass feel pain?""

"In her Asshole. Master Jayne fucks her asshole. It hurts so much, Master Jayne, please go on, please fuck her harder…"

"Say yer mine, slave, and ya can have it all…"

"Master Jayne, she's your slave, she belongs to you. She's yours, Master."

He stopped and she groaned. He bit her sensitive, nearly bleeding nipple, and said, "Mine forever."

She screamed "She's yours forever Master Jayne, your forever, only yours."

Jayne lost the last vestige of control. He had thought he's been mindless with her before, but now he couldn't stop. He fucked her hard and fast for what he realized later was the better part of 15 minutes; him screaming at her to say who she belonged to, and her sobbing and screaming that she was his. Her cunt juice dripped down to her ass throughout, but the pain was there for both, and they reveled in it, fucking and rutting like animals.

He came into her, and screamed her name as she did the same. Her cunt clutching and pumping t his fingers while her ass throbbed around his cock, as he continued to burst inside her for longer than ever before.

"Mine."

"Yours."


End file.
